To Be Remembered; Davis's Valentine's Day
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: Davis hates Valentine's Day. He is always alone. Will this year be any different? Or will Davis be forgotten?


To Be Remembered; Davis's Valentine's Day  
Dedicated to Goo and Tina Asano, the only two people who didn't forget me on Valentine's Day.   
A/N: This fic is based on my actual Valentine's Day, right down to my schedule and teachers. I'd   
like to thank Miss Summers, Mr. Haun, Mrs. Smith, Mrs. Kubinski, and Coach, my wonderful teacher  
s, and Samuel, Randi, Cody H., Tosha, Candace, Donna, Casey, Joey, Donald, Loren, Michael, Josh,   
and Brittany, my classmates who I wrote into this fic. I don't think Ken is in the same school   
as Davis, but he had to be to make this work. I also have no clue if they have 7 periods of   
class. Oh well, they do in this. Sue me. I know this is kinda late for Valentine's Day, but I   
just got the idea. I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
I leaned against my bedroom wall miserably. The next day was February 14, better known as   
Valentine's Day. I hated Valentine's Day. I never had a girlfriend, nor did I even have a close   
friend to exchange gifts with. To be blunt, Valentine's Day sucked. Everyone in the entire   
school got giant balloons, teddy bears, candy, cards, and various flowers. All I ever got was   
some chocolate from my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love chocolate, but it isn't the same. 'Maybe   
if I go to bed, I'll sleep through Valentine's Day.' I thought. I layed down and quickly dozed   
off, snoring along with DemiVeemon.  
  
"Davis! Davis, get up! You have to go to school, it's Valentine's Day! Aren't you excited?   
DAVIS!" I woke up to the sound of my darling mother yelling at my bedroom door. I rolled over,   
knocking DemiVeemon off the bed in the process, and moaned. "Mom, I'm sick!" Like every mother,   
mine didn't believe me. I can't say I blame her. She rushed into my room and placed a hand on my   
forehead. "Young man, you don't have a fever, and you are going to school." She dragged me from   
my warm bed, thrust some clothes into my arms, and marched out again. I sighed and began   
dressing as DemiVeemon crawled out from under the bed. "Davish, what's Valentine's Day?" He   
asked me. I rolled me eyes. "It's this really stupid, annoying day that girls get all giggly   
and boys get all nice and everyone is in love except for me. Don't worry about it, pal." I told   
him, giving him a noogie. He grinned up at me. "I thought you liked Kari? Don't you like Kari?   
Did you not tell me something, Davish?" The small blue Digimon eyed me. I laughed. "Chill out   
pal, I tell you everything. I like Kari and all, but she's interested in Ts." I told him,   
pulling on my shoes. He smiled. "But what about Yolei? Or another girl?" He questioned. I shook   
my head. "Sorry bud, it doesn't work like that. Love is somethin' that is special. I don't know,   
ask Ken. He's the smart one." I shrugged off the question. Grabbing my goggles, I waved to   
DemiVeemon and ran to the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
I sat down to a meal of pancakes and eggs. There was sausage, but Jun and dad ate it all.   
Slowly and silently chewing on my eggs, I looked up at mom pleadingly. "Really, I'm sick. Jun   
poisened me in my sleep." I lied, desperate. Hey, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. Jun   
shot a glare at me from across the table. She would have yelled at me if her mouth hadn't been   
full. Mom rolled her eyes. "Your sister would never do such a thing!" She scolded me. This   
caused Jun to laugh and eggs to come flying from her mouth. Wiping off my shirt, I ran from the   
room to try and hide. If they can't find me, I can't go to school.  
  
I had to go to school. I got there before school started, and had time to beat my head against   
my locker. I stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself looking   
at Ken. "Is something wrong, Davis?" He asked me. I nodded. "I hate Valentine's Day. I never   
have a good one! I mean, it's hard to when you're alone. Not that you would know, you have got   
girl hanging all over you! You probanly have a bad Valentine's Day when you don't get something   
from ten girls!" I cried, taking out my frusteration on my locker, then regretting it when my   
hand turned bright red and a bruise developed. Ken shook his head. "I get meaningless gifts,   
Davis. All those girls want me for my knowledge, or my achiements, or my athletic ability. They   
aren't in love with me because they know me. You should know that." He said. I lowered my head.   
Here I was, acting like I was the only person in the world who was alone on Valentine's Day.   
But I didn't stop to think that others may be alone too. Still, I had to act cool. "What are   
you sayin'?" Great reply. Ken sighed. "I hate Valentine's Day just as much as you, Davis, if   
not more. You aren't alone in your solitary world." He smiled at his joke, but I didn't see   
what was so funny. There wasn't even a punchline. I had to act like I knew what was funny,   
though. Sometimes acts must be played when you're the coolest guy around! "Well, I didn't know   
you felt the same way, but I still hate Valentine's Day. I just keep wishing that this year   
will be the year that someone remembers poor li'l Davis Motomiya, Valentine's Day geek. Well,   
enjoy your day Ken. At least people notice you." I walked quickly to my first class, not saying   
goodbye to Ken.  
  
The whole day sucked. In first period, I had English with Miss Summers. First the Warm-up was   
unscrambling words like 'love', 'valentine', and 'roses'. Then she had all of us write a story   
about how we thought the perfect Valentine's Day would be. I, of course, could write nothing   
other than being remembered. She read mine and frowned. "Now, Davis, that's not a very happy   
piece of work. Surely you expect more from a holiday like this." I shook my head. "Sorry, Miss   
Summers, but I don't expect this year to be different than any other." She nodded, patted my   
shoulder, and moved up to the guy in front of me named Loren. I layed my head on my desk,   
muttering curses at Valentine's Day's creator. When the bell finally rang, I dragged myself   
from my desk and towards the door. "You have a nice day, Davis!" Miss. Summers called as I   
headed towards my locker. Grabbing my American History book, I trudged up the long hall to my   
second hour class.   
  
My American History teacher, Mr. Haun, made us do nothing other than study greek and roman gods,   
but even that was linked to the stupid Valentine's Day. We all had to read about Cupid, the   
roman god of love, and Eros, the greek god of love. What fun. When we were finally dismissed,   
one whole minute AFTER the bell, I was already sure that this was the worst Valentine's Day   
ever. When I got to Home Ec and we had to make heart pillows, I knew that it was in fact the   
worst.  
  
When third hour was over, it was lunchtime. I grabbed my tray and sat at the table closest to   
the wall next to Yolei, Kari, and Tk. Ken still didn't want to sit with us. We entertained   
ourselves at lunch by listening to the popular kids at the next table sing Happy Birthday to   
Cody H., calling him "a natural born sweetheart". We all giggled at this, and then we were   
lectured by Yolei who was convinced it was true. I put my half-eaten lunch away and left the   
cafeteria so I could go to the gym. Ken caught up with me at the door. "Changed your mind about   
St. Valentine's Day yet?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nope. Now I'm even more convinced." I   
told him. He smiled, laughed, and walked away towards his locker. I shrugged, headed into the   
gymnasium, and busied myself by shooting hoops with some kids named Joey, Samuel, Michael, and   
Josh. After a while, though, the fourth period bell sounded.  
  
I hate fourth period most of all. It's Science, taught by Mrs. Smith. Now, there's a mean   
teacher. Alot of people like her, but I don't for some reason. Maybe it's because I have a   
tendancy to show off and I hate when she tells me to stop in front of everyone. But today, she   
was actually being nice. She gave each of us a sucker and some word searches. I worked quietly   
for once, preoccupied with anti-Valentine thoughts. When most of us were finished with our work,   
we watched an awesome snake video. I had to admit it, this year's Valentine's Day was shaping   
up. When that class was over, Mrs. Smith stopped me as I started to leave. "Thankyou for   
behaving today, Davis." She smiled at me. Maybe she isn't so bad.  
  
Fifth hour. Blech. But still, it's my favorite. We had gym! And Tk is in my class, so we   
compete alot. This week was basketball week, and both of us were intent on being the best. We   
divided into two teams: Tk, Randi, Samuel, Tosha, and Donald on one team and Me, Candace, Casey,   
Donna, and Josh on the other. Joey and Robin were alternates. Coach blew the whistle, and the   
game started. We played a great game, at that! By the end of the hour, all of us were sweating   
and panting, but we were happy because we had won. Tk glared at me, but smiled after a while   
and shook my hand. We headed down to the locker room, laughing about our "awesome shots". When   
the bell rang, I waved a good bye as he headed off to Science and I went to Math.  
  
Our Math teacher this week was Mrs. Kubinski. We had a bad habit of getting teachers to quit.   
But can you blame us? Only the kids that like Math were behaved in that class. All we did was   
watch a video. Big whoop. So I busied myself by talking to Kari and drawing pictures of big red   
hearts being torn in half my little demons. I got scolded for not paying attention, but that   
just added to the stack of lovely things that had occured that day. A voice came over the   
intercom nearing the end of sixth hour, telling all the students to 'calmly' walk to the gym to   
recieve their carnations, balloons, or sweets. We ran, of course.   
  
In the cafeteria I sought out Ken and quickly slid into the seat next to him. He turned to look   
at me. "Still having a bad day?" He asked. I gave him a look that obviously said, "do I look   
like I am?". He shook his head, chuckling. After minutes of waiting, a staticy voice came over   
the intercom and rattled of the names of students who were to go pick up their presents. Kari,   
Tk, Yolei, and Ken were all among the other students who ventured to the cafeteria. Ken came   
back grinning from ear to ear, an armload of candy and various other items. He sat down, losing   
some of his gifts as he did so. I read off some of the cards. "From Kari... from Yolei... from   
Randi... from Brittany... from Tina... from Jun? Jun sent you something?! My God!" I cried. My   
sister would go to any lengths for a cute guy. He blushed. "So what. She sent stuff to Tk too.   
If you weren't her brother, you know you'd have something from her." He said matter-of-factly.   
I smiled, realizing he was trying to make me feel better. I had to say something! "Yeah." That   
works. He offered me some chocolate, and I took it. Munching the rich candy, I looked around   
the gym. Humongous balloons attatched to stuffed animals, flowers, or candy were sticking up   
above the heads of chattering students. When the 3:15 bell rang, I stood up quickly. "Bye Ken!"   
I called, waving to the tall thin boy. He waved as best as possible without dropping anything.   
I shoved my various schoolbooks and pens into my locker and rushed outside to my bus. The   
sooner I got out of that school, the better.  
  
I wolfed down my dinner of Spaghetti-O's and went to bed quickly. As soon as my head hit the   
pillow and my eyes closed, they popped open to find DemiVeemon sitting on my chest. "How was   
Valentine's Day, Davish?" He asked cheerfully. I smiled. "Ya know, this year it wasn't all that   
bad. Ken informed me that I wasn't the only guy who hated it. He talked to me a little, and   
even shared his chocolate with me!" I told him. The In-Training Digimon grinned. "I guess he's   
not so bad anymore, is he?" He asked. "Not bad at all." I replied, clicking off the light.   
Within minutes I was fast asleep.   
  
The next morning I woke up almost cheerful. I got out of bed, dressed quickly, ate breakfast,   
and hopped on the bus for school. When I got there, I noticed a slip of paper sticking out of   
my locker. I opened up my locker and found a surprise. Inside was a pipe-cleaner red heart with   
a pipe-cleaner flower wrapped around it, and a pipe-cleaner arrow shooting through the middle.   
The piece of paper was attatched. It read:  
  
Dear Davis,  
I know this isn't exactly Valentine's Day, but I wanted to let you know that I didn't   
forget you.  
Ken  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I hoped you like it!  



End file.
